


Coffee in Paris

by Alithea



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-24
Updated: 2006-07-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 01:17:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alithea/pseuds/Alithea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juri has a conversation with her older sister over a cup of coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee in Paris

Juri sighed, leaning onto the table, hands folded together, and she stared into the depths of her of coffee. Avoiding the emerald green gaze of the woman across from her, she clenched her jaw momentarily before saying, "What?"

The woman across from her leaned back into her chair, crossing her legs, and folded her arms across her chest, her gaze never wavering, and she sighed as well. Her sigh, though, was marked with exasperation. It was almost the sound of a parent giving way when a child has disappointed, but she was not Juri's mother. She was her older sister. Her appearance was very similar, though her hair a shade darker, and of course her eyes being a distinct green rather than the ever changing hazel that graced Juri's features. She was lost in thought for a moment and then leaned forward, arms uncrossing as she placed them gently on the table, fingers tracing over her butter knife.

"Who is she?"

Juri's expression creased in frustration, confusion, and thought all at once. She wanted to know how her sister did that. No one else could ever do that, just read her feelings so exactly even if a bit off. She shook her head.

"Well, then if not that, what is it?"

Hazel eyes moved to meet the emerald before her and she sat up, arms folding over her chest.

Passersby would have marveled at the similarities between the two, the mannerisms, and the tone the voices took. And the sisters would have denied it should anyone mention it. They would have also been irritated and sent such a person away with a sharp glare, or a cutting remark.

"I..." Juri fought for words and then settled on, "Something happened at school this year. I don't want to forget it."

"Why would you forget?" She took a sip from her own drink and waited patiently for a reply.

"Experience leads me to believe heroes end up forgotten."

A dark auburn eyebrow quirked at the statement and she nodded sadly. "Not on purpose, you know, and never fully."

"I know...But then it slips from being real to just being a story and I- I want to keep it real."

The woman considered that, and then said, "Well... If that is what you want I think you will. Memory is carried by each of us in our own way. Some of us forget, and some of us remember."

Juri nodded, eyes drifting back to her coffee, getting lost in the darkness there. She let out another sigh. She could feel her sister's questioning glance. She would never divulge the story to her sister. She did not think she ever could. It was hard for them to speak to each other sometimes, so silence would often carry things for them until one or the other found suitable words.

It had been months since the events at the school had ended, and The Bride had left the school which left the others free to move on as well. It was an odd feeling. It was hard to know what to do with it. It was frightening to think that somehow she could wake and everything would fall back into the way it had been. She wore no locket at her neck. She carried no chain. Her mind only wanted to work things out.

She picked up her cup and drank from it, enjoying the warmth and the flavor.

"Mother and father want to know if you are going to insist with modeling," her sister asked.

"Only through college. I don't like it much."

Her sister smirked. "So, what are your plans?"

Juri shrugged.

"I'm sure they'll love that."

"Oh certainly." She rolled her eyes. At the school she was a panther, she was icy, the stoic fencing captain, but there with her sister she was the youngest and could not help but to be a bit of a teenager. She thought for a moment and then asked, "You haven't told them yet have you?"

Emerald eyes went wide. "Are you crazy? They'd both implode. No, and I won't. It isn't my job."

Juri chuckled low and nodded slightly.

The woman leaned in again, "But seriously, Juri... Who is she?"

"Why do you think there is anyone?"

"Because you're doing that _thing_."

Juri grinned and took in a deep breath. That _thing_ was used to describe a quite indescribable expression that would cross her face. Her sister was the only one that seemed to pick it up. Well, that was not really true; others caught it, they just didn't know what it was.

"I'm not sure she's worth mentioning yet."

"I think you're lying to your older sister." She smirked and then leaned back into her chair.

"I think I can tell you when there is something to tell, but for now..." She looked over at her sister and arched an eyebrow, "Why don't you tell me about that ring you are wearing?"

Her sister grinned, covering the trinket with her hand. The two began to chuckle and it was all that was needed for the moment.

End.


End file.
